A NxM story
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Mikan gets turn down by Natsume and dosent know what to do. Natsume starts to have second thought though. NxM and RxM A LITTLE but the couple is NXM Please R&R. Suck at sumarys. Umm hope you liked it is now complete. Ysy please review everyone.: : : :
1. Rejected

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I don't own Gakuen Alice. My one shot sucked so I deleted it. Yay. Here is a different story about Natsume and Mikan. It does not seem like it at first, but they will at the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan's POV

I finally get to tell Natsume I love him. I held it in for a year. I hope he likes me back.

"Natsume." I called. "Well be late if you don't hurry."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Oh yeah Natsume, meet me at the Sakura tree after school today please."

"Okay fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Mikan's Mind

Yeah I am going to tell Natsume what I fell about him. Finally, I have kept it bottled in side for so long. Well better get to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school

Normal POV

**10mins after school.**

"Where is he?"

**30mins later**

**"**Stillnot here."

**1 hour later**

"I guess all just go home."

"I guess you have no faith in me."

"Natsume! You came."

"Of course. So what did you want to say?"

"Well Natsume, we have known each other for a while."

"Yeah."

"And I've thought about this for a while."

"Yeah?"

"You probably already know this, but I can't help it. I'm in love with you!"

"I'm so sorry Mikan."

"I guess it's not the answer I was hoping for."

"Yeah it isn't."

"Well that's okay. I know we can still be friends."

"I don't really think so."

'But why?"

"It just won't work out."

"That's okay." Mikan said faking a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan's POV

Why, why did I have to tell him? I am so stupid. I can't believe were not even friends anymore. I am so mad at myself. I should have waited a couple years. Ugg I hate myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

The next Day

"Hey Mikan."

"Oh hey Sana."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hey Hotaru. What's wrong with Mikan? She has lost here smile."

"Yeah I have noticed, but I don't know what to do."

"The last person I heard she was with was Natsume."

"NATSUME. I'm going to go talk to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsume come HERE now."

"Geez what?"

"What did you do to Mikan?"

"I didn't do anything to here. I just told here I didn't love her and that we can't be friends anymore."

"What's your problem? Don't you know how much you mean to her? Thanks to you she has lost all of her emotion and it's all your fault."

"Sorry I don't like her."

"You could still be friends with her. Well bye now."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruka."

"We have to cheer Mikan up."

"I know!"

**A month later**

"Ruka."

"Yeah Hotaru."

"She is finally cheerful again. Thank god.

"Yeah."

"See ya."

"I am going to go talk to her."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mikan."

"Hey Ruka-pyon."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah of course."

"That's good."

"I guess."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is that?"

"I know what your reply is, but I still have to tell you. Mikan I'm in love with you."


	2. Jealous

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I don't own Gakuen Alice. This is chapter 2 they are out of character.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like you to too Ruka-pyon."

"You know that is not what I meant."

'But why? Why does he like me? I don't get it.' Mikan thought as she started running. 'Doesn't he see? Natsume is the only one for me. But maybe I have been clinging on for him for to long. Maybe I should give Ruka-pyon a chance. But then what if Natsume then liked me and I had to dump him. Not a chance. Okay then it's decide! I will ask Ruka-pyon to become my boyfriend tomorrow. But he could just see it as a joke and think I am just teasing him. Then he would get mad and that would ruin are friendship. Okay I will try anyway.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ruka-pyon."

"Oh hey Sak…."

"You can call me Mikan now."

"Really, but what about yesterday?"

"No hard feelings. But I have something to tell today under the Sakura tree at 5 o clock."

"Okay."

"See ya there at 5 o clock."

'That's where she confessed to Natsume. Maybe she likes me now. Now that I think about I don't stand a chance to her love for him. Sigh.' Ruka thought 'Well a guy can hope right. Well I really can not wait for tomorrow.'

"Well better start the clean up now." Ruka said.

"Ruka!"

"Who is that? Natsume.'

"Yeah."

"You actually showed up."

"I had nothing better to do."

"Well good thing because I have to go. :)"

"Ruka you bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What to say to Ruka-pyon. I don't really know what to say. Well I have 2 hours before so that's okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I really wonder what Mikan wants to tell me. I really don't know what to do if she asks me out. I will feel happy, but I will know she is only going out with me to forget about Natsume.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit Ruka. I wonder what you had to do. When I find you. You'll have a piece of my mind. Well I better go find that bastard."

"Where could he be?" Natsume said. "I can not seem to fund him anywhere."

"Hey Natsume. What are you doing?" One of his fan girls said.

"Looking for Ruka. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Well I saw him 5 minutes ago leaving his room."

"That's all."

"No. He was walking in the direction to the Sakura tree."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mikan."

"Oh Ruka-pyon you're here."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I just happy your not late. Like some people I know."

"So why did you want to meet me here?"

"Well I was going to give something a try."

"And what is that."

"Dating you. If you say yes that is."

'Oh my gosh! I am so happy. She asked me out.' Ruka thought.

"Of course it a yes."

"Huh I feel like were being watched."

"Mikan turn around!"

"Why?"

"Just turn around."

"Oh okay."

"Natsume-kun…………………….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's it. The second chapter. I know it's really short, but I didn't really now what to do. I had writers block for a while and now I do again. Sigh It keeps coming back. I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I am not a good speller or writer. But anyway Review please. And if you don't like it. Please say why. Thanks.


	3. A door closing

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I don't own Gakuen Alice. Because I live in America and America has no talent. America sucks. Well chapter 3 is out. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsume……………….. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Mikan."

"You see I was just talking to Ruka-pyon my boyfriend."

"Wow you sure get over people fast."

"SHUT UP NATSUME! WHO SAYS I EVEN LIKE YOU!"

"What about your nice little love confession a month ago?"

"That was a month ago and Ruka-pyon actually cares about my feelings unlike you Hyuuga."

"So now were on last name bases. Even for someone you love."

"Natsume you big JERK, you don't understand do you."

"Well bye Mikan."

"I hate you so much Natsume." Mikan said running.

"I really did piss her off. That ugly bitch gets on my nerves."

"Well then see you later Natsume."

"Bye Ruka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I really did piss her off didn't I. Man it happened again. I can't control how I act towards her. I don't hate her, but I don't love her. RIGHT.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Natsume he is such a jerk. Of course I still like him. He never understands how I feel. I hate him so much. I wish he would stop bothering me.'

"Mikan."

"Yeah Hotaru."

"How are you and Ruka?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" Another one of her friends asked.

"Oh just Natsume is getting on my nerves."

"Oh what did he do to you this time?"

"He just keeps mocking my feelings."

"But what about Ruka?"

"I don't really like him and he knows that. He knows I am just dating him so I can forget about Natsume. But that makes me feel bad for him. Maybe if I didn't know Natsume I would love Ruka-pyon. So I am thinking I might break up with him. I am not sure. I can't help who I fall in love with. If I had the choice I would have choose Ruka-pyon."

"Oh that's sad." Her friend Sana said.

"Well life has things you have to get over."

"I guess that's true. But the thing is I kinda like Ruka."

"You do Sana. ;)."

"Well it sucks because he likes you Mikan."

"I guess. Well I have to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said gasping for breath.

"What is it Mikan?" Ruka said.

"I have to tell you something after school."

"Okay." He said looking at the ground knowing what it would be.

"See you then."

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is finally going to break up with me. I knew this day would sadly come soon." Ruka said to Natsume.

"You would assume. You knew from the start that she only liked you as a friend."

"I don't care Natsume. You can't help true love."

"Well I have to go now. See you Natsume."

"Bye Ruka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mikan." Ruka said in a dull voice.

"Well you see I am sorry. Ruka-pyon for toying with your feelings, but I am still in love with Natsume and you probably no that. So I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"I know."

"She is free." Someone said in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I know it's kinda suckish that is because I had writers block. Review.


	4. Filler chapter

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I don't own Gakuen Alice  
Yay chapter 4 is up.  I struggled through writers block to write this, but here it is.

Oh yeah and about that line "she is free." You never really find out who said that, so you have to put the pieces together. Now the story begins and it probably going to have about 6 or 9 chapters and a side story for Ruka because I felt bad for him. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hopefully we can still be friends?"

"Yeah Mikan, why not?"

"I am just so sorry." But by that time Ruka was gone."

"Where are you going Mikan?"

"I am going back to my room, Natsume. Why are you here?"

"I was eating dinner here."

"But we get dinner served and at 3 in the afternoon.

'Man I got to think of better excuses.' Natsume thought.

"Well why are you here?"

"I come here everyday after school."

"Well that tells me not to come here every again."

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK, NATSUME."

"Well bye to you to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man that Natsume, what is his problem messing with me like that. Maybe he likes me now. I'll stock him to find out."

"Okay Mikan." Hotaru said.

"I said all that out loud."

"Yep."

"Noooooooo my dreams are all ruined."

"We will help you."

"Thanks you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Natsume, you like Mikan don't you." Kitsuneme said.

"Yeah sure. Like that will every happen. It's fun to lead her on." Natsume said.

"That's not what you thin-"

"Shut up!" Natsume said putting his hand on the mouth on Yome.

"I guess that means he doesn't like me." Mikan whispered.

"Then let's go."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Mikan knew Natsume didn't like her (Yeah right) she continued to follow him.

"I wonder if he notices me." Mikan said.

"Could you stop following me already?

"So you noticed."

"Of course you make it so easy to see, an almost blind person can spot you."

"You jerk. Why I oughta punch you in the face right now."

"Well I don't care it wouldn't even hurt, your just so weak."

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH NATSUME. GO KILL YOURSELF I WOULDN'T CARE AT ALONG." Mikan screamed running away."

"What a freak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is his problem can't he even be nice to me. He should, but if you think about it he used to do this to me when we were friends. Or maybe he actually means all of that stuff. When we were friends he would always tell me after that he was sorry and that he didn't mean any of it. But it all my stupid fault it happened because I had to tell him I was in love with him and ruin our friendship. It's only love. Wow I hate myself and I am obsessed with him. Well I fell in love with Natsume and that's not my fault. If only life could be like a fairy tale. But I have decided I hate Natsume now."

"So she hates me now."

"Natsume!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay everyone that was a filler chapter and if you read this you should listen to Beautiful World by Hikaru Utada and its like 5 minutes not like the really short ones you find on youtube. Thank you for reading to the end of this suckish chapter. Please Review.


	5. another filler chapter

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I don't own Gakuen Alice.  :(

Sorry for my last suckish chapter it was a filler and this one kinda is to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsume what are you doing here!!"

"Walking to my room."

"So you were listing you have no right."

"Like I would want to hear your ugly voice."

"Ugg I hate you." Mikan said running away.

"Pathetic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mikan. The Karaoke festival starts now. Let's go. "

"Sure Sana."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now Mikan singing Beautiful World by Hikaru Utada." (The English lyrics)

It's only love  
It's only love

If one of my wishes were to come true  
Let me sleep by your side  
Anywhere will do

Beautiful World  
Without losing sight, I'm looking at you  
Beautiful Boy  
You still don't know your own beauty

It's only love

Whether awake or asleep  
Boy's manga  
Simply dreaming  
Not liking yourself?

Not knowing what you want  
Simply wanting  
Cold tears running down your cheek

There's nothing I want to say  
I just want to meet you once again

Unable to say what I want to say  
Perhaps lacking any guts

That's fine by me...

If one of my wishes were to come true  
Let me sleep by your side  
Anywhere will do

Beautiful World  
Without losing sight, I'm looking at you  
Beautiful Boy  
You still don't know your own beauty

It's only love

Trying anything  
Even through loss  
Add a little more experience

I don't need newspapers  
There's nothing important inside

How are you doing lately?  
If you're doing alright

Well, then whatever...

If I'm able to meet you before my world disappears  
Let me sleep by your side  
Any place will do

Beautiful World  
In the fleeting days that pass us by  
Beautiful Boy  
There's nothing we can do about our feelings

If one of my wishes were to come true  
Let me sleep by your side

"That was really good Mikan."

"Really I thought I sucked."

"You did." Natsume chuckled.

"When did you get here, anyway?"

"Well I heard a really bad voice. Coming from here and I came to see who it was and I am no surprised."

"Ugg NATSUME!!"

"Well now we have Sana and Ruka singing No air!!"

Jordin Sparks

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh

Chris Brown  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Jordin Sparks  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you going to be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air

Chris Brown  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Jordin Sparks  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Both  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air .

"Sana you rock. You should become a famous singer. You to Ruka-pyon."

"Thanks." They both replied.

"Now my sprits are up. Let's eat."

"Hey you know Ruka I caught that all on tape. This will be selling for a lot of money."

"Hotaru you demon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the last filler chapter ever don't worry people. I know it sucked but o well. Thanks for review and please continue reviewing.


	6. the end for now

I don't own Gakuen Alice

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

I know the last few chapters were suckish and filerish, but it will not be filler, but it might still be suckish. Please review if at all possible its ready for it when you are. Anyways this is the last chapter not including Ruka's story. Well continue reading. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A year **l**ater**

'It has been a year and I and Natsume are friends again and this time I know not to confess this time.' Mikan said.

"Hey Sana!"

"Oh hey Mikan."

"Well got to get back to my room."

"Okay."

"Oh hey Ruka-pyon."

'Stall her how?' Ruka thought.

Flash back

"_Hey Ruka, I need you to you to stall Mikan for me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just need you to."_

"_But how?"_

"_Think of something Ruka, just stall her."_

"_Okay Natsume I will stall her outside her room."_

"_Thanks."_

End of Flash back.

"Hi Mikan, where are you going?"

"To my room, where else."

"Well do you want to go get a smoothie or something?"

"Oh-okay."

'Thanks Ruka' Natsume thought.

**30 minutes later**

"Well I got to get going." Mikan said.

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now to watch some TV, ouch. What is this, a letter? Let me see what it says:

Dear Mikan,  
I have realized something I have to tell you. Please meet me at the Sakura tree after school today I have something to tell you there. Don't ditch. I need you to come please don't be late even though I probably would have been. Man these notes get harder and harder to write. Well anyway please show up.

From Anonymous.

"I wonder who this person is and what does this person want to tell me anyway."

"What is that Mikan?"

"Oh Hotaru.'

"Some note asking me to meet someone because he has to tell me something.'

"And you don't know who he is and what he wants to tell you, Baka how can you not know this kind of thing."

"Do you know Hotaru?"

"Of course."

"Tell me."

"Find out yourself idiot. We have to go to our last class soon."

"Oh yeah, Better get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay and that is today's lesson."

"That went fast."

"That's because you fell asleep."

'No I was just thinking about the note Hotaru.'

"Mikan's got a love not." Yome said.

"No what are you talking about."

"Don't blame me. You just thought it."

"Well I have to go!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Natsume what are you doing here?"

"Oh me I was the one who wrote the note."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I don't know how to put this but I happen to love you."

'What Natsume Hyuuga likes no loves me. What I can't believe this. He loves me no way you would ever think that. I don't understand how it happened he loves me! He finally returns my feelings! Happy days.'

"I love you too Natsume. I have loved you for 2 years. I have waited so long for this moment."

The couple kissed

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end except for Ruka's story. Well tata for now. Cya.


End file.
